Oyasumi nasai, Anna
by L'Nyx
Summary: Despedida entre Yoh y Anna, antes de que el joven shaman viaje a Norteamerica para continuar con la pelea de shamanes. One shot


**OYASUMI NASAI…**

**Por: L'Nyx**

**Nota: Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. Todos los derechos reservados para él. Este fic está situado justo antes de la partida a Norteamérica por parte de nuestros queridos Shamanes. Escribí esto después de leer en varios foros sobre si Anna duerme con Yoh la noche antes de su partida. Aún no llego a esa parte en el Manga, así que no puedo asegurar que eso pasa, solo son suposiciones. Yo no creo que pase, pero sería algo demasiado lindo, no lo creen? Siéntanse libres de criticar. Y no me maten por ser tan cursi!!. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Eran ya pasadas las 12 de la noche. Miró la entrada de la pensión detenidamente antes de ingresar a ella. Nunca la había visto como su hogar, siempre fue simplemente un lugar donde descansar, donde comer y escuchar su música favorita, sin embargo, esa noche, bajo la luz de la luna pensó por primera vez que extrañaría ese lugar, vivir ahí... a pesar de los momentos difíciles, aquello se había convertido en su casa. Un dejo de nostalgia oprimió su corazón al pensar en ello. Yoh Asakura sólo sonrió.

Caminó dentro de la casa evitando hacer ruido, subió a su habitación, miró la habitación de al lado, sabía que Anna se encontraba aun despierta, no podía asegurarlo, era más un presentimiento. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete que deposito en el suelo, no tenía el valor para encarar a su prometida en ese momento, tampoco… se le ocurría algo para decir, no sabía cómo despedirse, ni siquiera sabía lo que Anna querría escuchar de su boca, así que mientras caminaba esa tarde compró un pequeño paquete de galletas que sabia eran las favoritas de la joven Itako, agregó una pequeña nota en la cual se leía "Gracias por todo, Anna-chan. Regresaré".

Entro a su cuarto y se dispuso a escuchar un poco de música para conciliar el sueño. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que pasaría en aquel lejano país.

Unos minutos después, la puerta de su habitación se deslizó de golpe. Ahí, en el umbral se encontraba su prometida, con una mezcla de coraje y decepción en su rostro, que aun sin mirarla hizo estremecer al joven shaman.

-Llegas tarde a casa, y de hurtadillas como un vil ladrón. Estuviste todo el día fuera despidiéndote de tus amigos, pero no tuviste la decencia de dedicar unos cuantos minutos a tu futura esposa- su voz no era fuerte, pero el tono autoritario de la Itako era indudable...-Idiota...- dijo más en un susurro y acto seguido arrojo sobre el cuerpo tendido del joven una bolsa donde se encontraba el nuevo traje de batalla que estuvo haciendo para él. Dudando un momento... se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, esperando una respuesta de parte de Yoh que no llegó, se sintió incapaz de mover un solo dedo, solo apretó fuerte sus manos en un puño y respiró profundo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y con una expresión más serena, por no decir melancólica, miró de nuevo al chico. Suspiró.

-En este tiempo... las cosas han cambiado- señaló un tanto distraída, mirando la ventana de la habitación -Ambos... hemos cambiado-

Caminó dentro de la pieza rodeando el futon de su prometido y recogiendo los audífonos y un par de discos que estaban en el suelo, suspiró de nuevo.

-Yoh...- dijo mirándolo de reojo. El chico parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño. Ella miró de nuevo por la ventaja. -Yo confío en ti… y espero que lo entiendas. Te has vuelto demasiado fuerte y has llegado hasta este punto- Una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro, un tanto nostálgica pero sincera... -En el fondo... creo que prefiero tu compañía...- hizo una nueva pausa, para pensar bien sus palabras… bajó la mirada, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse llorosos -En el fondo... tal vez no quiero que te vayas... ya que después de esta noche... la casa se sentirá vacía- sin pensarlo... se arrodillo al lado del futón, sin despegar su mirada de aquella ventana. De esa hermosa vista nocturna.

-Yoh...- su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido y una pequeña lágrima casi invisible rodó sobre su mejilla -¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- miró al joven shaman, quien seguía en la misma posición, pero ahora… sus ojos ahora abiertos dando a entender que había escuchado cada palabra que la joven Itako había dicho.

-Hai...- fue casi un susurró, pero Anna lo entendió a la perfección. Se acomodo a su lado, arropándose con su sábana, quedando frente a él, sus ojos se cruzaron por unos segundos e Yoh creyó notar un "gracias" dicho con esa mirada. Los ojos nublados de Anna, su pálida cara y esa expresión de tristeza nunca la olvidaría. Se prometió continuar su camino y hacer realidad el sueño de ella. Anna cerró sus ojos. Apoyo su frente junto a la de Yoh. Éste, en respuesta, coloco su mano sobre la de ella. Y lentamente cerró sus ojos.

-Oyasumi nasai... Anna-chan- murmuró

-Oyasumi nasai, Yoh-

El shaman sonrió... y poco a poco se quedó dormido.


End file.
